The Lone Wolf Returns
by cyphernate
Summary: infamous man challenge with coyote Stark. naruto was betrayed by his village, and his loneliness and sadness became the very symbol of his being, a hollow by the name of Coyote Stark. upon his second death naruto is given a chance to go back and be with the one person who stood by him. his guiding and protecting light, hinata. Stark/hinata konoha bashing.
1. Chapter 1, the return of the wolf

Lone Wolf Returns- Chapter 1

Back to the Basics

_"Uzumaki Naruto, for crimes against Konohagakure no Sato and the attempted murder of the Uchiha Clan head, Uchiha Sasuke. You are sentenced to death. Your execution is to be carried out in three days time. Do you have anything to say?"_

_A bloody and bruised thirteen year old boy with matted yellow hair and cerulean eyes looked up lifelessly at the speaker, his face blank and emotionless in face of his situation._

_"I completed my mission to the letter. I kept my promise. I did everything to bring Sasuke back, and succeeded. And this is my reward? You're going to kill me?" The blonde turned his head, the sound of chains rattling from the action as his body shifted the heavy shackles binding his hands and feet to the podium on which he stood. "All of you. This is all I am to you? A traitor? A monster?"_

_The surrounding Shinobi didn't answer but Naruto could see the conviction in their eyes. All of them, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, even team Ten (A.K.A team YOUTH) were looking at him with the same contempt, disappointment and relief._

_They were all in support of this it was apparent._

_"And you." Naruto turned his head back to the one who had sentence him. "Oji-san would be twisting in his grave if he saw you now Ba-chan. Is this the Will of Fire you have inherited? Do you execute loyal shinobi because they completed a mission that went beyond your predictions?"_

_the blonde haired woman shook her head sadly and looked down to Naruto. "this matter has been decided Uzumaki Naruto. Eye witness accounts confirm that the Uchiha surrendered before you attacked."_

_Tsunade looked away from him and nodded to a masked ANBU guard, gesturing for the shinobi to take Naruto away. "You're Chakra will be sealed and you will be kept in a maximum security cell until your execution. I pray you find some measure of penitence in the time given to you."_

_XxxX_

_"Betrayer they called me..."_

_XxxX_

_"I am disappointed Naruto. I thought I taught you better than this."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked through the bars to his cell, restraining the urge to pointedly glare at the silver haired Jounin standing there. "Come to gloat have you sensei? You always did like to show how pathetic I was."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "Gloat? Now, there is nothing to gloat about here. What you have done is too serious to disregard with gloating and humor. Do you understand what you almost did?" The silver haired man leaned against the bars and lowered the green covered book he had been reading. "You tried to kill your teammate. Not only that but you used ninjutsu designed only to be used on enemies on a fellow Konoha shinobi. I thought you better than that."_

_"And never mind the fact that Sasuke not only stabbed me with his Chidori, a jutsu you taught him mind you. But tried to do so multiple times as well as set me on fire." Naruto retorted._

_Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke knew you were in no danger. He was defending himself."_

_Naruto growled under his breath. "Well then say what you came here to say and be done with it."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Very well. The Council has allowed Sasuke the right to execute you. As he was the one who you tried to kill, it is only fitting he be allowed to personally meet out justice."_

_XxxX_

_"...Traitor..."_

_XxxX_

_Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly and shifted on the floor of his cell. How long had he been waiting, two days, three? When would they put an end to him._

_"Kukuku, now isn't this fitting Dobe?"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed and he sprung to his feet. "Sasuke!"_

_The source of Naruto's anger, a bandaged but still smirking Uchiha Sasuke let out another laugh as he rapped his knuckles along the bars that separated them. "Finally, Konoha finds a place for you. Don't you find it interesting that you are the one behind these bars and to be put to death while I am out here, free as a bird and praised as a hero?"_

_Naruto ground his teeth together and advanced on the Uchiha, stopping only when the chains connecting him to the wall pulled him to the floor._

_"Kukuku, still a slow learner then. Let me explain." Sasuke's eyes shifted and Naruto watched as a fully mature Sharingan lit up the otherwise dark room. "I am the last loyal Uchiha. My eyes promise the continued authority for Konoha over the rest of the world. When you dragged me back here the Council came to me with an interesting proposal. I help them kill you and remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I could ask for. Which they already have started to do mind you." Sasuke pointed out. "I have been inducted into a program made just for me that puts me on the fast track to become an ANBU officer and when I kill you I will be granted the Mangekyo Sharingan and become even more powerful than you."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Idiot. You will never be stronger than me."_

_Sasuke flared his chakra and blasted a massive amount of killer intent at Naruto, which, because the blonde was currently sealed, caused him to start to hyperventilate. "What was that dobe!"_

_Naruto coughed and turned around, walking back over to the wall and sliding down it to sit down on the floor once more. "You will never be stronger than me Sasuke. Do you know why?"_

_Sasuke said nothing, waiting for Naruto's answer._

_Naruto allowed a small smile to flicker across his face. "You lack hatred."_

_XxxX_

_"In truth it was I who was Betrayed..."_

_XxxX_

_"Who is it this time? I'm getting tired of these visits. I'm starting to feel like I'm on display in a Zoo rather than on Death Row." Naruto called._

_The blonde raised his head to his latest visitor and blinked when he saw the unmistakable figure of Hyuga Hinata standing there._

_"You as well Hinata-chan. What words of hatred have you for me? I've already had Kakashi and Sasuke express themselves. Even Sakura had a few choice phrases."_

_Hinata's body flinched and a hiccup shot out of her causing Naruto to frown in confusion._

_"N-Naruto-kun... f-forgive m-me."_

_Naruto's eyes widened at this phrase. He hadn't heard that from any of the people he had once counted as friends. And honestly had never thought to hear it from a Hyuga of all people. "Pardon?"_

_"F-forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up and Naruto flinched back when he saw that her cheeks were stained with tears. "I-I should have been stronger. I should have fought for you. And now you're going to die."_

_Naruto let out a long breath and forced a smile on his face, trying to comfort the only person who seemed to be saddened even the slightest at his coming demise. "Hey don't look so down Hinata-chan. It's not that bad really."_

_"How!" Hinata almost screamed, fresh tears pouring. "They're going to have you executed because you had to hurt that asshole Uchiha to bring him back. How could it possibly get worse?"_

_Now Naruto was completely shocked. He had never expected to hear Hinata say things like that, let alone in a loud voice. It was almost funny to hear her swear._

_"Well." Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way it could have been worse. 'They could have made the punishment torture until death.'He briefly thought drearily. "Um, they could have made the execution to be carried out by the villagers. That would have been a really bad way to die since those ones usually involve stoning. At least this way I get to go out as a Shinobi and rather quickly I guess."_

_Hinata shook her head. "It's not fair. Uchiha Sasuke should be getting this punishment not you. Tsunade was furious when the Council put forward this." _

_Naruto blinked. "Hang on, Ba-chan was angry? She was the one who sentenced me."_

_Hinata blinked owlishly. "That's not right. T-Tsunade-sama wanted you rewarded and promoted for bringing the Uchiha back alive, despite his injuries."_

_Naruto frowned. "Well she sure seemed professional about the decision."_

_Hinata frowned as if trying to piece together what had happened to Tsunade and her loyalty to Naruto when the blonde spoke up and brought her out of her musings._

_"Say Hinata-chan. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I mean it means a lot to me to know that I haven't been completely abandoned, but why are you even here? Fair enough you are upset that Konoha is going to have me killed and all, but this is a really depressing place to be. You didn't have to come here."_

_Hinata shook her head and gripped the bars as if she was afraid that the entire room would suddenly disappear, Naruto included. "I had to Naruto-kun. I had to see you one last time at least."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because..." Hinata looked down sadly, more tears flowing. "Because, I-L-love you Naruto-kun. I always have. And I wanted you to know that. To know that even if everyone else has abandoned you. I'm always by your side."_

_XxxX_

_"...I was abandoned by all bar one..."_

_XxxX_

_"We are gathered here to bear witness to the execution of former Konoha Shinobi and S-class Traitor, Uzumaki Naruto for the crimes of High Treason and the attempted assassination of a Clan leader." Tsunade declared, standing before the large gathering of people who had come to witness the 'event.'_

_Naruto was standing in the middle of the main square of Konoha, his arms and legs spread out wide by steel chains connecting his wrists and ankles to two large wooden posts on either side of him. With the addition of several chakra draining seals applied to him, he was completely immobile and defenseless._

_"Uzumaki Naruto has been tried and found guilty of these crimes and as such with a betrayal of such magnitude his punishment is execution. As a Shinobi he is granted only a single honor, and That is a Shinobi's death at the hands of another Shinobi." Tsunade continued. "Will the appointed step forward."_

_At this Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped down from his place behind Tsunade's right and walked over and into position in front of Naruto fifty yards away. It almost made Naruto sick to hear the joyous cheers the other shinobi and villagers gave the Uchiha when they realized he would be the one to rid the world of the hated 'Demon.'_

_"Does the Traitor have any last words?"_

_Naruto clicked his tongue in thought before shaking his head._

_Tsunade let out a deep breath before looking to Sasuke and nodding._

_Sasuke grinned and flashed his hands together before holding his right hand out, his left holding it to support the Chakra growing on his hand. "Chidori."_

_Naruto didn't even pay attention to the Uchiha as he advanced on him, the blade of lightning flashing brightly. Instead he looked to the back of the crowd. Finding the one pair of tear filled eyes that belonged only to Hinata and smiled._

_Then Sasuke struck._

_Naruto bit back a scream as he felt Sasuke's entire arm stab through the middle of his chest, right below his collarbone. It was fatal and hurt like a bitch, not what he expected at all._

_"Looks like you're done dobe." Sasuke sneered quietly as he twisted his wrist, causing more pain to flood the slowly dying body of Naruto. "You go out of this world as you came into it. Alone and hated."_

_Naruto's chest shook as he coughed out a pained laugh. "Hey, sasuke..."_

_The Uchiha blinked and looked to Naruto, surprised the blonde still possessed the strength to speak. "What."_

_Naruto flashed a grin at the Uchiha, one that held all the hatred and animosity he had felt about the whole ordeal and shook his head. "I expected more..."_

_With that Uzumaki Naruto died. And with him, he stole the one thing Sasuke wanted more than the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_XxxX_

_"...and that one became my light, shielding me from the darkness."_

_XxxX_

_He stole Sasuke's Victory._

XxxX

As stark lay dying, many would think his last thoughts would either be bored pessimistic and lazy, or to curse the ones who had done this to him. They would be wrong.

Starks thoughts centered on the emotion he had known intimately throughout both his living and afterlife; loneliness. When he was alive, he had been alone since birth and had died, betrayed by all those he cherished but one, the only one in his life that acted as a guiding light.

In death he was alone again, pitted against all the other hollows of Hueco Mundo trying to survive with almost no chance of companionship. Upon reaching Vasto Lorde, it only became worse, all those who had approached him died, suffocated by his reiatsu. Finally he somehow managed to split his very soul in half and from this, Lilynette was born. She became his only companion. Then when Aizen had offered him companionship amongst his other Espada, Stark had thought he could finally be free of the loneliness; but that hope wouldn't last.

The Espada were not comrades as he had thought, in fact, many of them hated each other. He found that he would probably never have any he would care about other than Lilynette. This discovery let to a largely lazy uncaring and pessimistic attitude because he simple had nothing to care about. But Lilynette too was taken from him and now in his final moments a parting question for an uncaring God left his mouth in a cynical cry before the dark overtook his vision, and Coyote Stark knew no more.

"It seems I leave as I came in, alone. Ostracized as the unappreciated hero, and feared as the powerful tool. Was I fated to always be alone?"

Coyote Stark was expecting many things from his death; hell for carrying the Kyuubi in life and his sins in death, heaven for being the unsung hero in life and unfortunate soul in death, or even a land between to continue his lonely existence forever.

What he was not expecting, was to wake up in a white room bare of anything but an occupied white throne by the farthest wall. As he adjusted from waking he took in more carefully what was in the room.

The throne was of intricate and elegant design, with many flowing curves and majestic spire's fanning from the back, while the form currently entrenched in the throne was nothing but a nondescript boy with an ageless face garbed entirely in white, not unlike an Espada's attire.

"Come forth." Called the boy in a voice the belayed his obviously regal stature. "Do you know who I am?" inquired the boy?

He thought of this question for several moments before coming to a realization. "You're the Soul King, aren't you. Here to deliver my punishment personally?"

At this the king laughed. It was a laugh that was both amused yet slightly saddened. It confused Stark for the king to be sad, but he didn't think much of it.

"While I commend your deduction skills, I have called you here for a much different affair. You see, you were never meant to have died as you had. You were to be the hero and get the girl and be happy. But somehow, something changed. It was a small change of actually bringing Sasuke back, but it caused a great many changes to occur."

Stark narrowed his eyes, but apart from that no outward change was evident. "And what of it? The past is the past and I don't think I would go back even if I could."

"Really? Not even for the light of your life? Not for dear, poor, Hinata?" questioned the king with barely concealed curiosity.

"She has probably forgotten of me or been convinced to hate me as well. And even if she didn't, why would she believe that I am the same person who had died so long ago? I don't act or look anything like I had and she witnessed the execution so she would think me dead anyway. There is also the fact that I will be alone again, and this time I will not have Lilynette to at least distance myself from the pain."

"Appearances can be altered and personalities can change over time. But as for her hating you, look into the mirror and tell me if that is hate."

As he finished speaking a mirror drifted into sight, where it came from he knew not. As he gazed into the polished surface a milky fog began to appear, and as it cleared, the mirror showed not his reflection, but revealed a figure kneeling in a room that was clean and rather Spartan. The figure appeared to be looking at something that it was holding in its hands. The figure gently placed the object down in front of a dish with burning incense, revealing the object to be a picture of a grinning boy, no more than 12 or 13, with spiky blond hair, amazingly deep blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each cheeks, holding a bowl of ramen.

The mirror seemed to pan in and to the side allowing an unobstructed view of the person as they prayed in front of the shrine. The woman, which was obvious seeing the C size chest, had a dark purple hair cut in Hime style, with delicate facial features and light lavender pupil-less eyes. This woman was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hello again Naruto-kun. It's gotten really bad here ever since you died. It turns out that lady Tsunade was placed under a powerful genjutsu to get you executed and when she was released, she immediately resigned as Hokage and left the village again. After that some man named Danzo took over. When it got out about your execution, a couple nations like Yuki no Kuni and Nami no Kuni cut ties and it's just been getting worse ever since. I hope your happier now in the afterlife then you were here. I pray to you every day so that you know some of us still miss you. It also helps me to vent I guess. Another thing is the Hyuuga council has been pushing for me to choose a suitor, and unfortunately, one of the favorites they have chosen is the Uchiha." Hinata spoke the name venomously, as if the very name was a horrid filth. "I swore that if any man tries to touch me, I will make sure they will never be able to have a family." She had tears in her eyes as she continued to explain all that was happening. "I should be going now. I'm going to eat at Ichiraku's with Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru today. Those are the only three who admit and regret what they did. Again, I hope you're happy and I love you always Naruto-kun." As she finished her prayer and began to leave the milky fog returned and with it the mirror turned blank again.

"You see?" inquired the king, "her and those three friends and Tsunade admit they did wrong and regret it."

This had given him pause. Could he return and be with Hinata? Could he forgive them and Tsunade? It was starting to look more and more feasible, though one doubt still persisted in his mind.

"It wouldn't be the same without Lilynette. I've grown to love her like an imouto and I can't see myself living without her." Stated Stark morosely.

"Now who said anything about going without Lilynette?" this immediately caught Stark's attention as his snapped toward the king with eyes wide open. And there standing next to the throne, stood Lilynette exactly as she had been upon her death. She stood about 5 foot 2 inches with green hair and wore a white short jacket and white shorts with a helmet, seemingly made of bone, with two horns sprouting from the top and a section covering her left eye.

After a couple minutes of getting over their shock, Lilynette of being alive, Stark of the same, and explaining to Lilynette all that happened, Stark had finally made his decision.

"Alright, I'll go. There is nothing holding me back and I won't fail again." This was said with so much determination and with such a fire in his eyes that one couldn't help but see some of the old Naruto Uzumaki in Stark.

"Excellent!" shouted the soul king, "then please, enjoy your flight courtesy of air Shinigami. Oh, and, you might want to go help poor Gaara, he's been having some problems."

Before either of the two souls could react, both were sent speeding away as if by cannon, and into a swirl of the same milky mist that had appeared in the window.

"I hope you're ready elemental nations, because you are in for a rude awakening and nothing will ever be the same again." The mischief could clearly be seen in the soul kings eyes as he watched the two depart for lands lost to time.

END

A.N. hey guys cyphernate here. I was reading some infamous man challenges recently and I discovered that almost EVERY SINGLE ONE! was Ulquiorra or (and keep in mind this was one story) Tia Haribel. So I thought, 'why not use stark? He's an epic character too' and so here we are! XD

Anyway I wanted to say that I did take a bit from another author. His introduction was just so incredible that I couldn't resist incorporating it into my own story. Powerful stuff right there man. The author's name was Ban Moroichi and if you haven't read his stories, then you better get your ass off my story cause you must not know a good story when it takes a crap in your face. I especially like his story, "A Nihilistic Blade in the Hidden World" which is where I got this from.


	2. Chapter 2 gate crashers and rescue begin

AN: First things first, the responses I got on this story and my other story, the Past Returning has been overwhelming for my first official stories (to me anyways). So I just wanted to say thanks to all those who read my stories and especially thanks to all those who review, cause I could always use criticism to make my stories better, just try to keep the level of bashing my story (if it come to that) to a minimum. Next on the list, ok guys, here's the deal. I am having midterms and have a shit ton of essays and projects and finals and UGHH! It sucks! Anyway, my point is, I might not be able to post more for a little while. I will definitely try but if anybody has tried balancing 3 major classes all at once and have finals all on one day with a shit load of projects right before hand, they know what it's like. Sorry if you people get upset about this. NOW! On to the story!

Lone Wolf Returns- Chapter 2

Gate Crashers and a Rescue Underway

The first thing stark saw as he awoke was not a sight he had wanted, nor one he ever hoped to see again. As his eyes opened and the blurs in his vision faded he saw Lilynette…

Sitting on his face…

In her short shorts…

He was instantly on his feet and a couple feet away. He turned his head to see what was around them. He tried to make sense of what he saw but knew he couldn't. What he saw was desert, endless desert as far as the eye could see. Now, normally this wouldn't be so surprising, what with living in Hueco Mundo and all, but what surprised him was the fact that the light wasn't fake. The sunlight he could see was actually being produced by the sun and not being created to simulate it.

It didn't take too long for what had happened to come back to him. He had met the Soul King and been given a second chance at life in the Elemental Nations. He still wondered what had brought the King to give him this chance, if he had learned anything in his living years it was that nothing came without a price.

His musings were cut short as Lilynette shot up and started sputtering and spitting sand from her mouth after being thrown into a dune by him. Once the grains were free from her mouth she turned and glared witheringly at him as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with you'.

The response he gave was simply to shrug nonchalantly. He began to look for any life in the distance and could just make out what looked like a cliff in the distance. He unleashed his **Pesquisa** to find any life and quickly realized that the cliff was teeming with it. He turned back to Lilynette.

"Let's go. We need to visit the closest city." he said in a clipped tone.

He turned once again into the direction of the cliffs and with a quick **Sonido **he disappeared**.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After a succession of **Sonido** he comes to a stop about one dune away from the front of the gate and Lilynette materializes next to him. He tugged his collar up, making sure that his hollow hole was covered and hidden from view. They begin to walk from behind the dune and immediately spy two groups, one of two people and another of 4.

The second stark sets his eyes on the grouping his eyes immediately widen. There standing before him were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hurano, Kakashi Hatake, and some pale kid who he didn't know. The other group consisted of Temari Subaku and her Jonin sensei, what was his name? Bani? Baka? Baki? Whatever.

The ninja's immediately tensed as they saw him come from behind the dune, obviously surprised they didn't, and can't sense him.

He had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ended at the base of his neck. He also had a faded goatee on his chin. His clothing was truly unusual though. He wore a white jacket outlined in black, with a zipped up collar. A black sash was wrapped around his waist, securing a katana to his side. He wore white gloves on his hands and what looked like the remains of a fanged bottom jaw was positioned along his neck as if it were a necklace.

His partner was no less strange. Her outfit consisted of white-colored shorts with a black line positioned in the middle and along the edges, arm-warmers, and a small jacket which was zipped up with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Atop her head was a helmet with two horns on the either side. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off, and the left half of the helmet covered her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked Stark in his cool drawl desperately trying to repress the rage he felt when he saw them.

"What does it matter to you? Who are you to ask?" the arrogant tone in Sasuke's voice made it plain that he simply didn't care and thought himself too important to care.

"My name is Coyote Stark and I am an ambassador from a country known as Hueco Mundo, seeking conference with a Subaku no Gaara. I don't need to answer to you pathetic Konoha Nin." The dig at their home didn't seem go unmissed as all members of that group had a look of rage burning in their eyes.

Seeing the conflict that was about to breakout, Temari called his attention to herself. "I'm sorry to say, but you've come at a very inopportune moment. My brother has recently been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and these Konoha Nin were about to go out and rescue him. If you would like I can lead you into the village so you can wait for them to return with him."

The haughty tone that next came from the Konoha side was quite annoying to everybody within earshot. "Of course it would be us to rescue Gaara. Suna is just too weak to defeat the Akatsuki."

"No that won't be necessary," began Stark, completely ignoring the group of Nin beside him. "If you have anything of his that would have some of his chakra, me and my compatriot will go and reclaim him from the Akatsuki for you."

Temari looked hesitant for a moment before slowly nodding and pulling a small jar of sand from her kunai pouch. "Gaara wanted us to always have some of his sand with him in order for him to always be able to find us."

Stark accepted the jar, despite the incredulous looks coming from the Konoha Nin, and closed his eyes and he focused and expanded his **Pesquisa**. What he found was a trail of lightly glowing drops travelling across the desert.

"Hmph, how smart of you, Gaara." He murmured to himself with a slight smirk on his lips. "He left a trail using the sand from his Suna no Yoroi which can lead us right to him."

"Wait, how did you know about his armor of sand?" asked Temari tentatively.

"I've actually fought and defeated Gaara before. At the time, he had shown that he had this defense and I simply remember about it," Stated Stark. "Though it was a long time ago."

"Oh." Was all that left Temari's lips.

Stark turned along with Lilynette and began to walk off. Just before they could leave, they were called to by the Konoha Nin, "are you crazy? Only Konoha has the power to fight the Akatsuki, what can a no name swordsman and a little girl like you do to a gang of S-rank Shinobi?"

In answer to his question he merely glanced over his shoulder while leveling a small fraction of his Reiatsu on the group. All in the surrounding area felt as if a huge weight was pressing down upon them and it seemed as if just out of sight a giant was standing, ready to kill if the notion ever occurred to it. The pressure faded as he began to speak.

"What chance would you Konoha Nin stand?" the way he said it as if it were a fact angered Sasuke beyond belief, though before he could do so much as yell out his anger, the two turned away, took a step, and vanished in a blur along with the sound of static, leaving behind a group of beyond shocked shinobi.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Stark reappeared in midair, looking down upon a small valley with a river and a small tori bridge. Near the bottom of the ravine was a large boulder, behind which he felt the presence of Gaara. He began to walk down towards the rock, Lilynette by his side and when he finally reached right in front of it a small smirk formed on his face.

A few seconds passed before a small orb of energy began to gather at where his hollow hole would be. The ball grew quickly, barely needing more than three seconds. As it reached about three inches in diameter, it erupted into a beam of bluish energy which quickly consumed the rock and continued into the room beyond.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A large statue sat in the middle of the back wall, its mouth open with nine ethereal dragons pouring from it and surrounding what looked to be a human body with chakra spilling out of its eyes, and mouth, only to be consumed in the statues mouth instead. The monstrous figure had nine eyes, only one appearing to be open. Nine figures could be seen standing upon the giants fingers. While two of these figure, both garbed in black cloaks with red clouds, seemed to be standing, the other seven seemed as if they were merely holograms.

One of these projections, the one with grayish purple eyes with four concentric circles, spoke, **"You're sure you weren't followed, correct?" **it seemed to be speaking to the two that were actually standing there.

"Even though I hate making people wait, I made sure nobody could have followed us." Spoke the hunched figure in a gravelly tone.

"Yeah, un. Nobody could have followed us with Sasori-sempai covering our tracks, un." This time the voice came from the other figure with blond hair carefully held in a ponytail and with a bang covering his left eye.

"**Then why is it that I sense a pair of powerful signatures heading directly towards our base? They will be here in about five minutes so prepare to defend the hide out, Sasori, Deidara."**

"What! That's not possible! Nobody could have been following us to have caught up so soon, un!" the now revealed Deidara exclaimed.

"**Well they are, so prepare so the rest of us can finish the ceremony without interru-"** the leader spoke before they all felt a massive energy spike right outside the gate.

Before anybody could react, a large blue blast shot through the boulder which served as their entrance and continued directly into the statue, cracking the right side of the torso badly and causing the ceremony to be forcibly stopped, and Gaara's body to plummet to the ground, landing roughly.

As the dust began to settle two figures could be seen emerging from the now destroyed wall.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Stark stood in the entrance to the cave with his hands in his pockets and a bored look upon his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? That would be such a drag." His voice echoed throughout the cave making all members of Akatsuki wonder…

"Just who the fuck are you, un!"

**END**

**AN- Yo peoples. I just finished this chapter and should be able to post every Friday night or, if im really busy during the week, on Sundays. Leave a review and tell me what you all though cause im only recently started writing decent stories and I really do want your input. One last thing, because I been so busy with two, count them TWO! Essays and a couple standardized tests I haven't been able to finish the next chapter of The Past Returning, I'll try to get it out this weekend but I might be guys and I'll try to post next week.**


	3. Chapter 3, a fight to remember

AN: Wow. Allot of people have been reading my story and I can't believe the turnout this has. My school just got finished with this big testing bit and boy did it SUCK! However, we had an awesome assembly today. It was… interesting. I didn't think I would enjoy a two hour school assembly at all but it wasn't half bad. He had some cool things to say and DAMN was he funny about it. It was very inspirational too. Anyway, because those major tests are over I been able to think allot on some things I been wanting to. Me and my friend are even thinking of making a manga cause we is some badass artists XD. Anyway, on with the story!

Lone Wolf Returns- Chapter 3

A Fight to Remember

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_(LAST TIME)_

_Stark stood in the entrance to the cave with his hands in his pockets and a bored look upon his face._

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I? That would be such a drag." His voice echoed throughout the cave making all members of Akatsuki wonder…_

"_Just who the fuck are you, un!" _

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Play Music- Evil techno: Sanctuary of Rebirth

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As stark stood in front of the gathered Akatsuki he couldn't help but allow a small smirk to appear on his face. This was one of the few things he felt that he had left undone when he was alive. He wished he could have taken them down so that none of the other Jinchuriki would have to suffer. Well better late than never.

"Lilynette." She looked up to him as she heard her name called. "Get Gaara and leave. I won't need you to finish off these wretches."

Lilynette only nodded and before the Akatsuki members could so much as scoff at such an absurd claim, she disappeared in a **Sonido** before reappearing beside Gaara and vanishing again. This display of speed left those not accustomed to seeing such high speed movement were left gaping and with their jaws on the floor. How could such a young girl move faster than anything they've ever seen before?

Before they could get their thoughts back together the tall man at the entrance disappeared in much the same manner as the girl before, coming back into view right behind Sasori. With calm, almost uncaringly, a slap the puppet body, Hiruko, was nothing more than splinters. Out from the wreckage sprang a cloaked figure, soon revealed to have red hair and be wearing an Akatsuki cloak. This person was none other than Akasuna no Sasori, his usually emotionless face twisted into an expression of extreme surprise.

As Sasori hit the ground he found that once again, in a blur followed by the sound of static, his opponent was upon him. He rolled to the left to avoid a roundhouse kick. This was soon followed by a backward flip in order to avoid the follow up sweep kick. Escaping quickly, Sasori made room to use his ultimate attack.

"_Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"_

This technique caused a massive amount of puppets to explode into existence. Sasori just seemed to grin as the technique he used to destroy a country was unleashed onto this poor man. He almost pitied the poor man for facing his unstoppable force.

"I will make you into a glorious puppet once you die!" shouted the red head with an insane grin nearly splitting his mechanical face in half.

While the two titans clashed, Deidara was preparing his sneak attack to turn the man into a work of art.

Stark noticed both his adversaries and knew that even though they may be powerful, they were absolutely nothing to him. And so he spoke, "You actually think that either of you have a chance against me?" at this point a slight sigh could be heard, "what a drag. Oh well, your funeral." As the last syllable left his lips an unbearable pressure crashed down on all at the battlefield. "Let me show you." His hand was slowly, almost lazily, lifted up towards his mouth, "This is why I am considered the most powerful being in my previous organization, possibly the entire world at this moment." He bit his thumb, letting a slight trickle of the crimson, life giving liquid run down the digit.

The pressure exploded outward in an impressive display and began weighing down on the Akatsuki so greatly, it felt as if their very souls were being crushed, slowly pushing the life from their bodies. Even those who were not there in person could still feel the soul crushing depth of power being exerted, though not to the extent of the other two. And the pressure seemed only to be increasing with each word he spoke.

Not long after he stopped speaking, the energy felt as if it stopped increasing, if only because he stopped releasing more, and began to spiral around the man. The winds created by the blue whiplash caused his collar to be release, bearing to the world the black hole piercing right through his body in an obviously fatal placement.

This created a near panic to be seen in the eyes of all who saw the man… no. This deity which seemed to be strong enough to level countries with a mere glance.

The swirling Reiatsu soon began to violently condense and form into a glowing navy blue orb which radiated so much power even Pein began to sweat lightly. What type of creature could create massive energy attacks, packed with enough force to level cities, and do it almost effortlessly? In fact, it looked not unlike a blue Bijudama.

Upon that last thought Pein's eyes widened a significant amount. This being was not unlike a bijuu in that it could even possibly be the missing Kyuubi no Yoko. The leader quickly discarded that theory, no bijuu had powers like Starks instant movement nor did they have human forms as far as he knew.

The attack didn't take long to finish, becoming nearly the size of a Rasengan that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was known to use. As it finished expanding Stark only whispered three words. One phrase that sent shivers down the spines of all Akatsuki members and which made the earth seem to still.

"_**Gran Rey Cero**_."

The second the last word was in the air, the attack shattered outward toward the puppet army and Sasori, uprooting stone and causing the very earth to appear hellish in nature. The blast consumed the puppet and puppeteer leaving nothing to be seen before blasting out the back of the cave and into the sky.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(With the Konoha Ninjas)

The journey after the emissary was uneventful, simply a fast paced run in the direction that Pakkun, Kakashi's summon ninken, smelled the sand from Gaara's armor.

Suddenly the peace was devastated when the same mind shattering pressure was unleashed in the surrounding area, bringing an immediate halt the tree hopping shinobi. The earth stood still, not one living creature daring to even breathe, lest they bring down the wrath of an enraged deity. Then began the shaking, the earth seeming to shiver in fear. Finally, an enormous blue beam of sorts, radiating so much power it could vaporize anything it touched near instantly.

The beam was about 1500 feet across and flew nearly a mile and a half into the sky, before imploding and expanding to a diameter of almost 3000 feet. The sight had the shinobi nearly drooling and cowering in fear, knowing that whatever used such a technique could level mountains and destroy cities in an instant. But what really scared them was the feel of the monstrous attack.

It felt like loneliness. Like pure soul freezing, mind crushing loneliness. The only time any of them had felt anything like this was from the ambassador that tried to talk with Gaara. They all realized one thing, whoever used this had to be neutralized or enslaved by Konoha.

Only a nation such as Konoha disserved this power, and if they didn't have it, they had to MAKE it theirs!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The devastation that remained from the attack was evident. NOTHING had survived that blast, not the puppets, not the puppeteer, not the cave behind them, not the trees behind them, not even the sky was unscathed having lost all cloud cover in a two mile radius due to the shockwave. Deidara was also not unscathed, having lost from the elbow down on his right arm from the blast.

The rest of the Akatsuki could only stare wide eyed and frightened. Upon inspection of the activator of such a disastrous technique they could find not even an ounce of fatigue aside from a slightly heavier breathing directly afterwards, though that soon passed as well.

Said caster slowly looked over his shoulder directly into the eyes of the holographic leader, "Do you doubt me now?" his voice spoke of such disinterest as if it were an everyday occurrence to see the land leveled and the world shaken.

Deidara was scared, no scratch that, he was ready to shit a brick. He was facing off against a force of nature, for what else could he be to cause such horrendous destruction and simply shrug it off. He NEEDED to leave, it's not like he could win in a fight here anyway, much less now that he lost his arm and didn't know where the jinchuriki was.

"**Deidara! Quickly, get the hell out of there! We can't afford to lost another member right now! I am the only person who even has a chance against that thing!**" yelled the panicked voice of their Leader-sama.

He quickly obliged, using every last lump of clay he had and fashioning it into his fastest bird. He quickly hopped aboard and soared away, though not without constantly looking over his shoulder fearfully to make sure that that beast didn't give chase.

The only good to come from this fight was, in his eyes, seeing the ultimate art, even more spontaneous and destructive, not to mention fleeting, than his most powerful explosive short of his self-sacrifice attack could ever hope to be.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"hmm, seems like I'm done here" stark was just about to leave the destroyed cavern when the presence of the Konoha group was announced to him by his enhanced senses.

"You! What did you do! I need that power so give it to me!" huh, wonder who said that.

"You? Your useless and you couldn't even use that technique if I told you." Start was really annoyed about meeting the leaf nin already, he could see this was only going to get worse.

"You WILL give it to me! I can destroy you and take it from your body if you doont teach me how to use it!"

"Ma Ma, you must not know who this is. This is Sasuke Uchiha, the most powerful ninja in konoha and heir to the Uchiha clan. Not to mention a demon killer. If a demon couldn't stand up to him, then how could a man like yourself?" Kakashi tried to play the diplomat but it obviously wasn't his forte.

"How could I stand up to him? Why not ask akasuna no Sasori that when you meet him in hell?"

Sasuke, angry as he was, grew more and more enraged, who was this commoner to deny him, the leafs most important shinobi? This rage soon turned to cold fury, so he quickly formed the eleven well known handsigns needed to activate his technique. The sounds of chirping birds was accompanied by the sound of lightning crackling.

As Sasuke finished charging his jutsu he shouted "_**CHIDORI!"**_ and charged at Stark, who simply stood there, waiting for the attack to reach him. Kakashi turned and began to walk away, knowing that the stranger from Hueco Mundo was about to die.

The sounds of the chidori striking something was heard, before there was a pain filled grunt. The cyclopean jonnin lazily glance over his shoulder, expecting to see his greatest student with his hand through the man's chest but instead found an unexpected sight.

The chidori had struck true, hitting to the left side of the man's chest, but went no further into it, simply stopping on the skin. The stranger had his hand in a fist jammed into Sasuke's gut, who was leaking blood and saliva from his mouth.

"Pathetic. You Konoha Shinobi are sad excuses for ninjas. I shouldn't waste my time with such trash." Not saying anything more, Stark straightened his back and took one step behind him before vanishing in a blur followed by the sound of static.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

END

AN: yo guys. I just wanted to say sorry again for not putting the next the past returning chapter, I don't know why, I know what I want to write, but for some reason I just can't seem to write it. Anybody ever have that happen to them? Oh well. I will try to get it done by next weekend. Sorry again.

R&R

Laterz!


	4. IMPORTANT AN:

**IMPORTANT AN:**

**listen guys. im gonna be frank with you. I have a shit ton to do and not much time to do it in so unfortunately I will have to stop posting for a while. im REALLY sorry. my classes in school just changed from semester one to semester two and damn if it isn't difficult this half. i dont know when I will post again but I will try to write a bit every chance I get and post it when its finished. again im really sorry but it's not something I can help. I love to write and this is gonna be torture for me.**


End file.
